


Candy Pink to Grey

by FanficAllergy



Series: Patchwork - 50 Theme Challenge [19]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Quarter Quell, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAllergy/pseuds/FanficAllergy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates don't exist.  Except that they do.  Haymitch finds his in the worst possible place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Pink to Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseFyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFyre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Words on my skin, love in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759835) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



> Title: Candy Pink to Grey  
> Theme: 42: Secrets  
> Words: 428  
> Summary: Soulmates don't exist. Except that they do. Haymitch finds his in the worst possible place.  
> Pairing: Haymitch/Maysilee  
> Notes: Inspired by Amusewithaview's "Nothing But Love In View's" soulmate series for Avengers Fandom. Written for RoseFyre for her Birthday.

**oOo**

 

The Capitol tried to claim soulmates were a hoax. Something made up by dissidents and malcontents to try to bypass the will of the Capitol. There was no greater power than the will of the Capitol. To imply otherwise was grounds for punishment and even in rare circumstances, death. The Capitol destroyed or buried all information they could find on soulmates.

 

They were a myth.

 

A hoax.

 

A child's fantasy.

 

But everyone knew they still existed. The phenomena was rarer now than the stories and songs used to say with only one person out of every hundred having the first words of their mate etched on their skin. Soulmates were rare and in Panem, the chance that one might actually find their match were slim considering the nationwide ban on inter-district travel.

 

But sometimes a match would be found. Even so publically that the Capitol would have to scramble to cover up the crime. The most public proof of this took place during the second Quarter Quell.

 

After a violent skirmish with three Careers, Maysilee Donner said, "We'd live longer with two of us," to Haymitch Abernathy.

 

The Seam boy's eyes widened but he managed to rasp out, "Guess you just proved that. Allies?" He rubs at his neck, some say nervously. But those who actually watched the Games live remember seeing the flash of something that looked like a bright pink tattoo peek out from under the collar of the boy's shirt.

 

Maysilee just nodded, her eyes filling with tears and her right hand unconsciously wrapping around her bandana covered left wrist.

 

The two teamed up, taking out several of the remaining tributes until there were only five participants remaining.

 

"I don't want it to come down to you and me," she whispered brokenly. "I can't... I won't..." she trailed off, her eyes willing him to understand.

 

Haymitch swallowed thickly before nodding once. "Okay." He opened his mouth to say something else but the words got caught in his throat.  

 

Only at the end, as Maysilee lay dying from the candy pink bird mutts with Haymitch holding her hand did the two tributes admit they were soulmates. After her cannon sounded, he kissed the blonde girl gently on the forehead, tears openly streaming down his face.

 

He wasn't supposed to win.

 

He did.

 

After the Games, the Capitol killed his family and girlfriend. Ostensibly for his unorthodox methods of winning but in reality it was for having the temerity to acknowledge that his district partner and ally was also the same person whose words he wore on his skin.

 

**oOo**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Written: 8/10/15
> 
>  
> 
> I'm likely going to play more with the idea of soulmates in the Hunger Games. I also admit to having an inordinate fondness for Soulmate AUs.
> 
>  
> 
> This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.


End file.
